


Stolen Away

by Invaderjane25



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hope, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderjane25/pseuds/Invaderjane25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara, a young isolated girl leads a normal life with her militant stepmother and her loving father. She feels dissatisfaction with life, and yearns for something to change in what feels like a meaningless life. That is, until one fateful night, she is suddenly taken away by a homicidal maniac who now intends to keep her as his prisoner and who will unconditionally love him.<br/>This is Claras story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Away

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**   
_

_I feel now is the time for me to write down and confess all that things that happened to me all those years ago. I have escaped, and I am much freer then I was back then. In a way, writing it all down will be a way to release all the negative memories I have of those times. I hope that by telling my story people will be more aware of the terrible things some people are capable of in this world and learn to care and look hard enough when someone goes missing._

_To Nny, my captor and one sole companion during those years, if you happen to be reading this, I forgive you._

It was in the year 2007 when it happened. I had just turned 16. I lived in the big city of Los Angeles, whose sprawling buildings and streets enticed me to its downtown. I lived with my father, and his young wife, who he had recently married. It being the city of course, we didn’t live in a big fancy house. Our house was just a simple two story home that was painted green on the outside. The lawn didn’t offer much, which was accompanied by a white picket fence on both ends.

My own mother, well, we hadn’t spoken for a while. My father forbid me to see her after her constant drunken outrages. She currently lived in the run down trailer homes far away from our suburban streets. I had lived with her when I was only small, and my father finally decided it was time to take me out of that unstable environment when I was 10 years old. In that time I’ve been estranged from her, she didn’t call much. Only to give a few calls once a year.

That was the one experience I had been denied as a child, a loving mother. My father was practically my whole world. Every weekend with him was an escape from the unpredictability of my mother’s rage. When he finally let me live with him, I thought I was finally free of the misery I suffered, but I couldn’t be more wrong.  
My father had many girlfriends come and go, each I had looked for a mother figure in, to help fill the void my own mother had failed to fill. My father had finally settled on Nora, 10 years below his age. I was about 13 when they first got together. She seemed nice, even really friendly at first. But as we got to know each other more, our relationship immediately faltered.

Nora had been brought up in a strict household, where if children failed to obey their parents they would immediately be punished. She screamed at me whenever she got the chance, if I even once back talked her she would ground me off the computer for the day. She forced me to do chores and sometimes even slapped me if I ever once told her no. The slaps were quite frequent, as well as the lectures. I thought she had really hated me, and it was as if I was in the way of her dream of having a perfect family. I was pushed out of the picture as the years went on. Her and my father were planning their wedding 2 years later, and even thought of plans to have children.

I was a very depressed child. My whole life I felt as if I was alone. Sure at times it seemed like I had the perfect loving and supportive family. But I still felt so cold and alone in this cruel world. The living arrangement with my father and stepmother sucked the life out of me. I was supposed to have a better life now that I was away from my mother. But it had felt as if my life became worse. I didn’t belong with my father, I didn’t belong with anyone.

I tried to talk to my father about how difficult Nora was with me and how she probably hated me, but he shook it off, “She doesn’t hate you, she just yells at you because she cares.”

“I didn’t know yelling at someone meant you cared, besides, it’s like I can’t do anything right around her, im always the one in the wrong, and shes the one in the right.”

“Now Clara, you know that’s not true. Shes just a little hard headed and strict, it’s how she was raised. Shes just trying to do what she thinks is best for you.”

“Well I don’t believe you; I don’t believe any of it.”

My father just sighed and dropped the conversation.

Crime was rampant in the city of Los Angeles. Not a single day went by when you heard of the horrendous crimes committed against innocent girls who only walked down the street one night later to be found murdered in an alleyway.

Abductions, rape, and murder were quite common in the rundown parts of the city. There were various murderings on the news about a man who murdered every single person in a Mexican restaurant with a spork and even one where he had managed to slash everyone in a coffee shop, and escaping and leaving behind a bomb in his bag. I walked into them willingly, never believing I had a chance of being kidnapped. I felt I didn’t fit the picture. I wasn’t blonde or blue eyed. I didn’t have the full picture of innocence. I was completely average. My long dark hair and muddy brown eyes with my pale skin complexion didn’t quite appeal to the murderers and rapists in the area. I looked as if I were a ghost.

Nora absolutely detested the city; she felt it was no place for children. She scolded me for walking the streets alone,

“Do you understand what could’ve happened to you? Someone would’ve kidnapped you or even murdered you down there. Are you really that stupid?”

Inside my head, I secretly wished to be kidnapped, or even found dead at the bottom of a lake. I wanted so much out of my life I was forced to live. There were some days that I walked down the streets, I dreamed about a car hitting me at full force, and leaving my dead corpse scattered on the streets. Or even that I would be pulled back into an alleyway and murdered in cold blood. My body would be found in a dirty dumpster, with my throat slit open and bloody. Then when I was found dead my father would blame Nora for everything, and she would kneel on the ground begging for my forgiveness.

But alas, nothing happened. I still continued to live my cursed life. But in those seemingly dark times, I found solace in singing. It was one of the things in life that kept me happy. I took various trips down to the night club to sing songs to the audience. Most of the time they didn’t listen, and it was as if I was singing to myself, but still, I enjoyed it. In the downtown, I felt free. Free to be who I wanted, and to walk down the streets. The bright lights in the dark night intrigued me, and it was my only escape from my militant house where I felt unwanted.

I always tried to come home at a respectable hour, but I almost never did, and it drove Nora insane. She claimed how she had stayed up sick with worry because I still wasn’t home, once again warning me the dangers of being alone at night. But I had no care in the world at that time, and felt as if I was invisible to anyone who would try to endanger me.

At school I didn’t have many friends. I just was unable to forge any connection to them. They were completely unlike me, I felt. I was cut off from their little world. There was only one person in the whole school who I took comfort in. A young history teacher by the name of Mr. Bradley, in his early 20’s, who was as sweet and compassionate as can be. He was my favorite teacher in the whole school. He always seemed to light a way in my seemingly dark perception of the world. He had the soft brownish blonde hair, with chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to gleam with optimism. His smile was contagious, and filled with sincerity and kindness.

He wrote lots of nice things on the papers he corrected, remarking with the same gestures, good work! Way to go! Keep up the good work! I’m proud of you!

I took solace in the nice gestures he showed me. I always wondered how someone so good and so nice could really exist. It felt like they weren’t a lot of good people like that in the world. He was a gem. I would spend most of my free time in his classroom, asking him various questions and talking to him about his day. It felt really wonderful to talk to him all the time. It was like I spoke with him he was really paying attention to me, like he actually cared what I had to say. For the first time I felt wanted and cared about in those past years, after my father’s attention diverted to his new wife.

“You know, sometimes it feels like my parents don’t really care about or want me in their life. It’s almost like I barged into their life unwelcomed.”

“No, that’s not true at all Clara. I’m sure your parents care about and love you, why would you think otherwise?”

“I don’t know. It just really feels that way, you know? It’s like my father’s new wife just wants me out of their life, shes always yelling at me.”

“That’s probably just her way of showing she cares. I’m sure she doesn’t hate you Clara, she knew she was going to have to take care of you also when she married your father.”

I just huffed a sigh. I couldn’t count the many times Nora had insulted me, “Your such a self-absorbed little brat, you don’t care about anyone but yourself Clara, you should’ve stayed with your mother!”

Nora had drilled the idea into my head that I wasn’t a very good person. That I always put myself before others and never appreciated the things she did for me. It hurt, was a really a person capable of being liked?

“Um hey, Mr. Bradley, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, anything! Go ahead!”

“Do you think I’m.. um.. nice?”

He looked straight at me as I had hesitated to ask the question, he smiled and said, “Of course I think your nice, Clara, what made you want to ask a question like that?”

I looked at him in disbelief for a moment, his words sounded so sincere. "Well, I dont know Mr. Bradley, I just, don't really think I'm much of a good person."

“No way! What would make you think that Clara? Thats impossible, your the nicest girl I know."

I nodded again at him, smiling this time, “Yeah, I guess but, I don’t really believe in alot of good things about myself"

He stood up, “But you should, Clara, you are the smartest, most hardworking, and talented student I’ve had. You have to believe that about yourself.”

“Believing in yourself is the best thing you can do for yourself Clara, don’t let others tell you otherwise.”

Those words of his seemed to echo in my mind for days.

* * *

 

“Were you out at that club again tonight?”

Nora was yet again in a fit of rage. I had just come home and she interrogated me about where I was

 “No, I wasn’t, I was just out at a friends’ house.”

“Don’t lie to me Clara! I know you were downtown as usual!”

I glared at her, she always wanted to control every aspect of my life.

She muttered to herself, “A bar is no place for a young girl like you, aren’t you aware of the risks your taking? Do you even care about your life Clara?"

I rolled my eyes at her, and that seemed to trigger a nerve inside her.

“God damn it Clara if only you would quit acting so stupid and selfish! Don’t you realize how good you have it? Your father got you out of that hell hole of a life with your mother and you still aren’t happy with it!”

I snapped, “Well maybe I would be happier with my life if you never barged into my life to begin with! Will you leave me alone?!”

She slapped me square in the face without faltering. “Don’t you ever speak to me like that. Do you have any respect? After all I do for you this is what I get from you. You really are like your mother. You should go back and live with her so you can end up a miserable loser just like her.”

The boiling frustration rised inside me, the side of my face was red and stinging from the slap. My first instinct immediately was to leave the house forever and never come back. I grabbed my sack and immediately walked out the door. I could hear Nora’s voice in the distance.

_Wait Clara don’t leave! I’m sorry! Please, come back!_

As I walked down those dark streets alone, I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks. I decided to go to the gas station to buy a snack. Maybe that would make me feel better.  
I tried to wipe the tears away from my face so no one would ask what was wrong. I didn’t want to speak about it anyway.

After I bought my snack, I sat outside the gas station, eating it alone. The place was empty for the most part, with only a few lone cars parked nearby. I sobbed quietly to myself, wondering why my life felt so miserable and cold. Was there anyone out there who truly loved me? Unfortunately, a young man nearby heard my silent cries.

“Are you alright? Why are you crying?”

I looked up suddenly, to find a young man standing next to me. He was dressed in all black wearing long metal boots, and he looked so pale. He was tall and very skinny, almost as if he barely ate anything. His black spiky hair stood out in the light of the gas station. He held a slushie in his hand.

I nodded my head and wiped away some of the remaining tears, “No its alright, I’m fine really, it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

I decided it was time I got home and stood up, while he was still hovering near me, looking at me with curious eyes. “Thanks for asking, I need to go now.”

There was something inside me at that moment that felt things were going to be different. I would go home, maybe even be good. Nora would apologize, and from then on I would try to get along with her.

I began to walk down the path to my house. But something suddenly buzzed me. All of a sudden I couldn’t move, and was paralyzed. My legs wouldn’t move. I fell on the ground immediately. I looked behind to find that same man, a Taser in his hand, trying to grab me and bring him to his car. I tried to crawl my way to the streets, but he was too quick for me. He immediately picked me up while I began screaming and yelling for help and struggling in his arms. But no one came for me. He threw me into the backseat of his car and covered me with a blanket.

I was terrified, what was this man going to do with me? What did he want with me? That was when I blacked out and dozed off while he drove the car.  
On that fateful night, I had the last taste of freedom in my life. I had no idea what were to come of those long suffering years ahead of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Celine here. Alright, so just so u guys know, this is the first story ive posted on here! I hope you enjoy it and i would really appreciate some constructive criticism, this is the first time ive ever written a story like this so I hope i can make it the best i can! Please leave any comments and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
